Kitty Cat's Great Adventure
by Caz251
Summary: Kitty Cat has an adventure of his own when Wednesday takes him with her to the Hub. Set after Have Tea With Moi.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Kitty Cat's Great Adventure**

**Author: Caz251**

**Summary: Kitty Cat has an adventure of his own when Wednesday takes him with her to the Hub.  
****Characters: Wednesday, Kitty Cat, Owen, Jack, Toshiko, Ianto, Andy and Gwen.**

**Spoilers: Spoilers for Torchwood and The Addams Family.  
Warnings: General weirdness**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either the Addams Family or Torchwood, no matter how hard I wish it were so.  
**

**AN: Firstly an apology. I was supposed to start posting this last Friday, but things came up and I spent the day working and packing. I left straight from work on Saturday and drove to London only to drive back and go straight to work on Monday. Unfortunately I had no internet access and couldn't post. I was working Monday to Thursday and when I went to post this on Friday I realised that there were parts of it missing and that I would need to rewrite them. I did that yesterdat, but I have been having pc problems (we think it was the graphics card and it is now fixed, we hope).**

Chapter One

Kitty Cat walked alongside his human, they were going to visit her mate and the knowledgeable one, and he knew that he wasn't going to get to have any fun. The knowledgeable one always seemed to know when he was up to mischief and never let him get away with it. Maybe he could just sneak about a bit and find someone or something to play with that the man wouldn't mind, or maybe the man would have more steak for him. The man had a lot of knowledge, he knew everything, including where to buy the best steak that Kitty Cat had ever eaten. With that in mind he bounded after his Mistress, hoping to reach her cousin quicker, the treats the man may have running through his mind.

They entered a small shack and he bounded straight over to the man who was sat behind the desk working on some papers, he made sure to get the man's attention biting at his arm that was resting on the chair. Not a proper bite, more like a nip to say hello. He would have pounced on him, but it was much harder with his chair as close to the desk as it was. Grateful not to have been ignored, he let out a purr as the man started to scratch at his head and his ears in greeting while he spoke with his Wednesday. It wasn't long before the man stood and locked the entrance they had just come in from and ushered them through another door that appeared in the wall.

He bounded down the short corridor ahead of them before stopping at the metal door, waiting for his humans to open it, and trotting forward as it opened. He didn't like the feeling of being in a metal box much, but he was sure that his Wednesday would keep him safe, luckily the trip in the box wasn't too long less than a minute he'd say. After the box was a round door, and through that was his Mistress' mate and Tharmus' man. As he walked proudly through the door, he was met by the smell of her and the unknown. He could smell Tharmus' mate, and his Mistress', Aluka's toy and someone new. He let out a small whine towards his Mistress and she quickly corrected the oversight, taking him straight to the new smell to introduce him.

The petite woman was Toshiko, Tharmus' friend, and she seemed nice to him. She looked a bit bemused at him as he sniffed at her before he snorted and nodded his head in approval. She seemed to be okay to him, he couldn't smell any danger from him, and she smiled at his antics. Tharmus and his mate just looked at him with an indulgent look, and Aluka's toy wasn't actually there. He wondered at why he could smell her if she wasn't there, but ignored it in favour of meeting his Mistress' mate for the first time. He bounded off in the direction of the smell he had come to associate with the letters that his Mistress had received, and ended up in a sterile place with a small rat looking man staring back at him calculatingly.

He could tell that the man wasn't afraid of him, something that was definitely needed if they were going to learn to coexist with each other. The man looked at him, apparently weighing up his thoughts before he spoke. "You must be Kitty Cat, I have heard so much about you. I'm Owen, I hope we can be friends." The man said as he held out a hand to the lion.

Kitty Cat stared at the hand for a moment, unsure whether or not accept the gesture from the other man, but he knew that Wednesday really liked him, and that the rest of the family seemed to approve of him. Kitty Cat let out a small growl at the man, just a friendly warning, he didn't want the man to think that they were going to be best friends without any warning. Kitty Cat would be his friend as long as he didn't hurt his Wednesday, and raised his front paw, touching it to the man's hand to show his agreement with the man's statement.

He could tell that the man seemed to understand his warning at the small smirk that crossed his mouth and the nod of approval of Kitty Cat's actions, before he removed his hand from where it was touching Kitty Cat's paw, holding it out for Kitty Cat to sniff at to get used to his scent before reaching out to scratch at his ears. Now Kitty Cat wouldn't say that he was a push over, but he was sure that if the man carried on with his ministrations regularly that the two of them would have no problems with each other.

He let out another small noise of approval, not a purr, he didn't know the man well enough for that before leaving the room making his way back to his mistress and informing her of his approval of her mate before going and taking up residence on the couch that he had seen when he entered the room. Wednesday took his actions as an invitation to leave and visit her mate and everyone went back to their previous tasks.

Lying out on the couch Kitty Cat took the time to work out why he could smell Aluka's toy when she wasn't there before realising that the scent was fainter than it had been when he arrived. The woman must have just left before he had arrived for him to have been able to smell her as he had, but that meant that there was another way in and out of the place as she hadn't passed them. Kitty Cat vowed to himself to explore and find the other exit but decided to make himself out to be as good and placid as he could before he started his task, it would help divert suspicion.

The alarm on the circular door distracted Kitty Cat from his musings and he turned towards it noticing that it was Aluka's toy coming back with bags of food, according to his nose, but there was nothing in them that he would like. He waited until everyone was focused on the woman before making his way to the still open door and slipping through it. He retraced his steps back along the corridor and to the box, eyeing it apprehensively, he didn't really want to go in it alone, but it hadn't taken long the last time. As the door opened his mind was made up for him and he got into the box, the door shutting behind him and the box moving immediately. Getting out of the box was one of the best things that he had done all day.

He sniffed his way back to the piece of wall that moved before looking for a latch or something that he knew must be there for it to open. A little red button on the wall was pressed with his nose, and the wall moved allowing him out and he heard the door unlatched. He bounded over to it and leant up to open it with his front paws and make a break for freedom. He was going to find his way back into the hub, he thought they called it that anyway, using the other entrance.

Shivering a bit as he got outside he steeled himself against the cold and began to walk in search of the other entrance. He bounded around enjoying being somewhere other than the manor. The manor was nice of course, but he hadn't had a chance to explore elsewhere yet, so this was a rare treat. He and Wednesday had come by car and had been dropped at the little shack by Lurch, so he hadn't seen much of the scenery, but he would change that now.

Running around the area he didn't really notice the people that were moving out of his way with screams and shrieks, the noise not even registering as he tried to take everything in. He carried on his way soon ending up on a big stretch of pavement with a water feature like the one in the hub. That was it, he decided, that must be the other entrance, a water slide, he let out a small whine at the thought. Deciding not to return straight away he began to explore the area he was in, he wanted to see the type of humans that they kept around there. It was then that he noticed a lack of humans in his vicinity, he watched for a moment as they all moved quickly away from where he was. Kitty Cat huffed to himself at their rudeness, they could have at least said hello before leaving. A loud noise caught his attention and soon there were a few cars around the area with men and women getting out of them with plastic shields of all things.

It was then that he noticed that Andronenkos was one of them, and he let out a small growl of triumph, Andronenkos had brought him some friends to play with. They didn't seem to be willing to come to him though so Kitty Cat started moving towards them, his tongue hanging out a bit at the thought of what games they would play.


	2. Chapter 2

Wednesday looked up from the autopsy that she was completing when she heard Gwen storming into the autopsy bay. The glare she through the woman didn't seem to perturb her and she launched into a tirade at Owen about how he should come and join them that she had brought lunch and he should at least make an effort to eat with the rest of the team every once in a while. Wednesday just shot her a venomous look, surely the other woman couldn't be that stupid, the Doctor was unable to eat now that he was dead, but Gwen didn't seem to understand that.

"What did you get me?" Owen asked, his curiosity shining through even though Wednesday could tell that he was hurt by the other woman's actions. He couldn't eat anymore and the woman seemed to be rubbing that fact in, seemingly unintentionally due to the fact that she wasn't smart enough to remember that those who are dead are unable to eat.

"Meat Feast." Gwen said, still trying to tempt Owen away from her to eat. "We're almost finished Owen, at least come up and eat something, the pizza is getting cold."

"I can't eat Gwen, give it to Kitty Cat he may as well enjoy the meat." Owen spoke, returning to Wednesday's side and continuing with their work.

Gwen began to mutter to herself about ungratefulness and about how there was no way she was feeding the Kitty Lion. Wednesday looked up again as she spoke, half expecting Kitty Cat to come into the room and set her straight about his name, her Kitty Cat having done so to others on numerous occasions. As Gwen flounced away and there were no sounds of destruction or terror Wednesday paused. Handing the scalpel she had been holding to Owen she glided into the main part of the hub looking for her Kitty Cat, but she was unable to see him.

She headed straight up the stairs to where she knew the team were sat eating, maybe Kitty Cat had followed Tharmus and the Captain, he seemed to like Jack quite a bit, something she was heartened by, Kitty Cat had always been a great judge of character. The board room was devoid of her Kitty Cat too, and she immediately began to worry, she let out an ear-splitting whistle, causing Gwen to start to moan, but Kitty Cat still failed to appear.

"Tharmus," she implored, "have you seen Kitty Cat? I can't find him and he's not answering me."

Ianto looked at her for a moment before thinking about it, "Not since he occupied the couch no."

Wednesday let out a small whine reminiscent of her pet, and Owen who had followed her, pulled her to him, rubbing her shoulders as he insisted that they would find him. That seemed to be the cue that the others had all been waiting for as they stood from the table and made their way back into the main hub. Toshiko immediately going to her computer and searching through the hubs internal CCTV to find where and when Kitty Cat had gone.

When Gwen eventually joined them it was to the full force of glares of everyone. She stared at them blankly for a moment before finally caving, "What?" she cried out trying to get them to either explain or stop them from glaring at her.

"You let my Kitty Cat out. He could be anywhere now. How could you?" Wednesday ground out, looking as if she wanted nothing more than to tear Gwen to pieces with her teeth.

Gwen just shook her head, "He'll be fine he'll be in the tourist office or in one of the corridors, it's not as if he could get out, he's just a stupid lion."

Ianto grabbed for Wednesday before she could lunge at Gwen, he knew that if his little cousin was to attack Gwen she would want to thoroughly enjoy it, something she wouldn't be able to do in her worried state. "Kitty Cat isn't stupid Gwen, he is really rather intelligent. He can also open doors." Ianto informed her as he pointed to the screen where Toshiko had up the footage from the tourist office and of Kitty Cat making his exit.

"Can you track him Toshiko?" Wednesday asked the tech goddess sat at the computer.

Toshiko smiled at her, "As long as he has stayed in range of CCTV cameras it shouldn't be a problem, barring that someone is bound to report a lion wandering around Cardiff to the police at some point."

Ianto nodded at that and went to go and check the police scanner to listen out for any sign of his cousin's wayward pet. He needn't have bothered however as Toshiko was rather quicker than he was and had set her program to find Kitty Cat at that moment, and called him back.

There on the screen was a view of the plass, Kitty Cat in the middle of a circle of police officers, all of which had their shields trying to keep Kitty Cat contained, while Kitty Cat seemed to be sat on one of their fellows. Ianto let out a snort as he recognised Andronenkos, he hadn't been to visit Kitty Cat since he had arrived and he was sure that the other man was paying for that neglect now.

"Jack." Wednesday started, "Can you?" She indicated upwards towards the plass. She wasn't stupid, she knew that if she went out and tried to get her Kitty Cat back there would be a whole rigmarole to go through, mainly about why her Kitty Cat was out on his own. Torchwood on the other had would have no problems reacquiring her Kitty Cat for her, and of all of them Jack would be able to get the job done the easiest.

"Of course Princess." He smiled at her, "Ianto, grab me my coat will you. I'll need to look suitably dashing." He winked at her, trying to lighten the mood a little and she found that it actually worked. Andronenkos would let no harm come to her Kitty Cat, and Jack would bring him back to her, she wasn't worried anymore, but she was angry. How dare that woman let Kitty Cat out, not care that he was out alone, and then on top of everything she dared to call her precious Kitty Cat stupid. Wednesday could not wait to get her revenge for that one, or maybe she should just leave her for Kitty Cat to deal with.


	3. Chapter 3

Kitty Cat let out a s mall growl as he pounced , trying to get Andronenkos to play with him, ignoring for a moment all those that the other man had brought with him. Andronenkos had not been to see him since he had arrived and he wanted to play. He could hear the others yelling out instructions to Andronenkos, about what he should do. The yelling began to increase especially as Andronenkos put down the plastic and walked towards him. Kitty Cat saw his opportunity and he pounced knocking Andronenkos over and sitting on him.

He began to lick at the other man's face, it had been a long time since he had seen the other man, but his scent he had recognised straight away, even though it was now mingled with two other scents, those of his mates. He ignored the others and focused on getting Andronenkos to play with him, he let out a purr as the other man reached for his ears and began to scratch them, the others around them looking on in shock even as they formed a circle around them their plastic shields blocking him into the circle with Andronenkos.

"Kitty Cat, behave." Andronenkos spoke calmly as he scratched his ears, "Let me up."

Kitty Cat let out a short growl at that, if he let Andronenkos up, the other man wouldn't play with him. The other man seemed to get the point as he rushed to reassure him that he would play with him if he let him up.

"Davidson, what the hell are you doing?" One of those in the circle yelled, drawing Kitty Cat's attention towards him. Kitty Cat growled and began to prowl towards the man, only being stopped by Andronenkos who upon standing had reached out for him to stop him from stalking his prey.

"Davidson, what the hell." The man spoke again, "You don't grab a lion by the tail."

"Just shut up." Andy replied as he began to tug on Kitty Cat's tail, "I know what I'm doing, it would be a lot easier as well if you didn't provoke him."

Those around them just looked like he was mad, but he soon had Kitty Cat calmer than he had been and he was just about to start playing a game with him when he heard someone calling for him. Andy looked up and he was relieved to see Jack come running towards them. He heard one of his fellow officers try to stop him from getting closer, but Jack just pulled the Torchwood card and was soon in the centre of the circle of officers with Andy and Kitty Cat.

Jack looked at Andy covered in slobber, his uniform a mess and chuckled, "You should visit him more often, that wouldn't happen."

Andy just nodded at him, not really wanting to say much more around all his co-workers, something that Jack seemed to understand. Instead the man turned and began to berate the lion to the amusement and confusion of the police officers. "Kitty Cat, what on earth do you think you were doing, going out alone like that. Your Mistress was worried about you."

To their amusement the lion seemed to let out a whine, and then cowered at the idea before letting out a series of growls at the man who just glared back. "I know. Gwen deserves her share of the blame as well, and believe me she will get it."

"Gwen let him out?" Andy questioned, a few others who remembered Gwen seemed to realise that it would be the thing she managed to do without meaning to, and let out a sigh, another disaster that was averted, but if anything else had occurred it would have been another one added to Gwen's total.

"She left the door open when she came back with lunch, and someone wandered off. Wednesday was going spare until Tosh tracked him down." Jack confided, a scowl on his face at the thought of all the trouble that Gwen had caused.

"Is she okay?" Andy asked, deciding to ignore the fact that he was in a group of his co-workers that would no doubt be getting more curious the longer he continued this conversation with Jack.

"Yeah, she's fine, angry as hell at Gwen, but Ianto and Owen are keeping her calm." Jack replied. "I'll get her to phone you later."

Andy nodded at him, before moving out of Jack's way, knowing that the other man should be getting Kitty Cat back to Wednesday before she came to get him herself.

"And where do you think you are going?" One of Andy's colleagues piped up, looking at Jack and the lion that was standing docilely at his side.

Jack just looked at him for a moment before speaking, "I am taking him back to his Mistress, she is very distressed at him being away from her."

"You can't." The man replied, "That animal has caused a lot of damage and must be punished."

Jack just snorted before pressing his earpiece, "Toshiko, you've traced Kitty Cat's movements, did he damage anyone or anything?"

He waited and listened to the answer, smiling when he heard Wednesday in the background saying that the only thing that would be damaged was the officer that was insisting on trying to punish her Kitty Cat if he didn't let him leave. "Kitty Cat hasn't damaged anything, my team tracked him to here and no damage was done on his way here. We'll be going now."

The man tried to protest once more and one of his fellows decided to help him out, before he really annoyed Jack, by standing on his foot. Jack smirked to himself as he walked away with Kitty Cat keeping pace at his side, as he heard the helpful police officer speak, "Do you really want to get on the bad side of Torchwood?"

Jack walked Kitty Cat over to the water tower and waited until no-one was watching them before they stepped onto the slab behind the perception filter, and he activated the lift. They were in the hub within the minute and Kitty Cat was bounding off the lift and heading straight towards Wednesday, stopping just short of her when he saw the look on her face.

Kitty Cat gulped as he looked at his Mistress, taking a step back as he read the emotions that crossed her face; anger, worry, fear and disappointment. He let out a whine at the thought of all those emotions, he knew his Mistress well enough to understand where each emotion was coming from and where it was directed to. The anger was for Aluka's toy, that much was obvious from the glares that were being thrown in the woman's direction from everyone in the room. The fear was about what those out on the slabs, Andronenkos' friends might have done to him, she had feared for him and the worry was for him as well, but also for Andronenkos, worry about how he would explain the situation. The disappointment though, that was all directed at him, and it was that emotion that hurt him the most.

He had disappointed his Mistress, he knew better than to just wander off on his own, especially in a new place like he was in at the moment. His Mistress would have had no problem with him exploring the hub, but he had gone outside alone and had placed himself in danger. Kitty Cat looked up at his Mistress, letting out a series of soft growls and whines, trying to get her to listen to him and his apology, he didn't want her upset with him.

He knew that he would have a lot of grovelling to do, his Mistress would not just forget this incident, but he knew when she started to scratch his ears that she was no longer mad at him. He saw Aluka's toy watching them in dislike and let out a growl followed by a hiss as a warning. The woman soon turned back to her work, trying to ignore and forget about Kitty Cat. That Kitty Cat could easily deal with, she could ignore him as much as she wanted, he would get his own back on her for all the trouble she had caused that day. Not only had she upset and angered his Mistress, but she had gotten him into trouble. It was all Gwen Coopers fault, and Kitty Cat would have his revenge.


End file.
